


My Pet (Keigo Atobe)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Crack, One Shot, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: “Get. Away. From. Me.” you ordered through clenched teeth.The reason for your annoyance flicked his hair as a cocky grin spread across his face. His deep purple eyes were shining with pride. “Ore-sama knows you love him, Y/N-hime.”
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Reader
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, One Shots





	My Pet (Keigo Atobe)

  * **Genre** : Crack, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,441 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Atobe ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Prince of Tennis ☁



_This was originally a drabble mini-series, but I’ve combined them into one fic._

* * *

“Get. Away. From. Me.” you ordered through clenched teeth.

The reason for your annoyance flicked his hair as a cocky grin spread across his face. His deep purple eyes were shining with pride. “Ore-sama knows you love him, Y/N-hime.”

You were fighting the strong urge to hit him square in the jaw.

Atobe had been agitating you more and more lately, and you just couldn’t understand why. He didn’t seem to understand that you were half an inch away from murdering him and dumping his body in the river.

* * *

“I’m home!” you called, slamming the door and letting your school bag fall to the floor.

“Ah! Y/N!” Your older brother appeared in the kitchen doorway, holding a thick white envelope in his hands, “Yuuta stopped by earlier. This is for you.”

“Thank you!” you grabbed the thick object and bolted up the stairs.

The package contained something very interesting. You weren’t prepared for what was inside.

A gasp escaped your lips as you stared at the pictures held tightly in your hands. The pictures Yuuta had gotten ahold of happened to be embarrassing snapshots of the king himself, ranging from mild – he sleeps with a pink bunny rabbit – to medium – young Keigo in a pink tutu and red cheeks – all the way to extreme – so graphic, they cannot be mentioned.

“I’ve struck _gold_!” you smirked, your evil mind beginning to run wild with how you could utilize this information.

Keigo Atobe was in for a world of hurt.

* * *

The next morning, Atobe found himself on your doorstep, prepared to start the day off by annoying you to no end, as he usually did. He was caught off guard when you opened the door, a sadistic smirk playing on your lips and a mischievous glint in your eyes.

“Get in here, monkey king!” you demanded, grabbing his tie and pulling him into the house. The door slammed shut behind you and Atobe got the feeling that his fate had just been sealed.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Atobe questioned, tapping his foot impatiently.

“I’ve had enough of your annoying ass, Atobe!” you declared, pulling a few of the pictures from your back pocket and showing them to the shocked king.

He fought hard to stop the blush that attempted to crawl up his skin, “W-Where did you get those?!”

You smirked, satisfied with his reaction, “I have my sources. I imagine you don’t want these public?”

He swallowed hard, clenching his fists and shaking his head, “What do you want?”

Your smirk rivaled that of the Cheshire cat’s.

Atobe’s dark eyes followed your movements as you pulled a collar out of your bag. Stepping closer, you fastened it around his neck.

“You are now my _dog_.” A click followed as you hooked the matching leash onto the metal hoop.

Atobe clenched his fists until they turned snow white. No matter what it took, he was determined to get out of this situation and burn those damned pictures to ash. And then he would get his revenge.

Atobe Keigo was _no one’s_ dog.

* * *

“Sit,” you commanded as you took a seat in the cafe, the leash held securely in your hand.

With a glare that would impress medusa, Atobe reluctantly sat down on the cold tile beside your chair, legs folded and arms crossed.

You grinned, patting his head before placing your order with the waitress, “An expresso, please. And bring a bowl of milk for my pet, too.”

Barely able to contain her laughter, the waitress scurried off.

Oh, if only looks could kill, Atobe’s _master_ would be six feet under right now.

* * *

“Ahh. This is the life.” you sighed in content as you lounged on the white leather sofa in the living room. Your hands were intertwined behind your head while your feet were resting up on the coffee table.

Keigo walked into the room, carrying a bowl of vanilla ice cream and a bottle of chocolate syrup. He handed it to you before taking a seat on the floor in front of you, his back against the couch. His dark eyes were narrowed in a glare towards the TV while a scowl took over his face.

Since when was the pet also the servant?

* * *

_Bzzzz_

Atobe smirked at the sound as he pulled his cell phone out of his back pocket.

 **1 New Message Received**.

He clicked ‘ _read_ ‘ and the contents of the message made his smirk grow.

_‘Master Atobe. We have successfully retrieved the boy’s copies of the pictures.’_

Keigo’s butlers had not failed him. They had managed to get Yuuta’s copy of the pictures, and now he just needed your copies before he could rebel against his _master_.

* * *

You yawned, stretching as you slowly peeled your eyes open. The bright red letters on the clock told you it was five in the morning.

_Bzzzz_

You glanced at Atobe who lay sleeping soundly on the floor beside your bed before your eyes moved to the vibrating cell phone beside him. Your curiosity got the better of you and you grabbed it, flipping it open.

 **1 New Message Received**.

You clicked ‘ _read_ ‘, your eyes scanning the words.

_‘Master Atobe, we have found the negatives.’_

Your eyes widened as you scrolled through the messages. Keigo had the originals, and now he had the negatives. You jumped out of bed, opening the bottom drawer of your dresser where you kept your copies. They were gone.

If he has all the pictures, why hasn’t he left yet?

That question prevented you from going back to sleep that night.

* * *

You sat at the kitchen table, head in the palm of your hand. Your older brother was standing at the stove making breakfast.

“Why so down?” he glanced over his shoulder at you, raising a brow at your sulking form.

Letting out a deep sigh, you explained all about the message he had received. He already knew about you blackmailing Keigo and, while he didn’t approve, there wasn’t much he could do. “He has to be after something else. But what?”

“Negatives, maybe?” he suggested.

“Yuuta had the originals and the negatives, and he’s taken them. My copies are also gone.”

Little did you and your brother know, Atobe had woken up and was hiding around the corner, listening to the conversation.

The corners of his mouth pulled down into a deep frown.

* * *

“Keigo.”

“Yes, Y/N-hime?” Keigo glanced up at you from his position on the floor.

“I know you have all of the pictures. So why are you still here? What are you after?” You demanded, arms folded across your chest.

His expression remained blank, “What makes you so sure Ore-sama is after something?”

“You wouldn’t still be my dog if you didn’t want something!”

“You’re wrong, as always.”

“What?” you blinked in both confusion and annoyance as Keigo stood up to hover over you, his face close to your own.

What was the weird feeling boiling in the pit of your stomach? You had been close to this boy a million times in the past, but you had never felt so off your game before. It was disconcerting.

“You want the truth?” he whispered, twirling a strand of your hair around his finger, “Ore-sama stayed because he… he’s in love you.”

“What?”

“Ore-sama has always been infatuated with you, and this little _pet_ experience made Ore-sama fall even deeper in love with you, Y/N-hime.”

He left no room for response, quickly capturing your lips with his own. Keigo let every ounce of love flow through the kiss, which you gladly accepted. A smile lit up your face as he pulled away.

You finally realized what that strange feeling was. The feeling that boiled in the pit of your stomach whenever you were around Keigo Atobe. It wasn’t hatred as you had previously tried to make yourself believe, it was love. You never realized that you had actually fallen head over heels for Hyotei’s king, but it wasn’t something you would soon be forgetting.

“Keigo?”

“Yes, Y/N-hime?”

“I’m really glad I made you my pet.” you smiled up at the man who held you tightly in his arms.

His deep chuckle made your heart skip a beat.

When you first made Keigo Atobe your pet, it was with the intention of getting back at him for all the torture – in the form of being an annoying twat – he had inflicted upon you. You never could have known that it would turn out the way it did but, you were not complaining. You were quite happy with the way things had turned out.

“I’ll tell you one thing. You were the best pet I’ve ever had, Keigo♥~!”

* * *


End file.
